For a number of years, the use of sand or pre-prepared litter for domestic pets has been recognized as a partial solution to the problem of maintaining a household pet while providing some toilet facilities for the pet. Cats, being relatively clean animals, and dogs, being easily trained, can be provided with a litter-box in which they will perform their natural functions.
However, the problem of sanitation and, more particularly the disposal of soiled litter in the litter-box, has not been fully solved to date by prior art litter-boxes.
Further, the problems associated with the storage and dispensing of clean litter into the litter-box, such as the unmanageability of the litter bags and the spillage of litter as it is dispensed into the litter-box, leave substantial room for improvement, particularly for those who find it difficult to lift a large bag of litter to replace soiled litter.